


Весь такой вот Поттер

by boshetunmay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Multiple, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boshetunmay/pseuds/boshetunmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри боится, Джинни ждёт, Рон с Гермионой помогают</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весь такой вот Поттер

Война закончилась уже три месяца назад, а Гарри так и не захотел со мной поговорить, не захотел со мной встретиться, даже просто взглянуть на меня. Всё это время я чувствую себя ужасно несчастной, ем больше обычного, задумываюсь о чём-нибудь так часто и сильно, что прихожу совсем не в то место, куда нужно, по ночам мне снится Гарри, и я каждый раз не выдерживаю и тихо плачу в подушку.

Когда я стала похожа на привидение уже не только бледной кожей и заторможенными движениями, но и стеклянным взглядом, из камина вылетела тяжелая артиллерия в виде прекрасной Гермионы Грейнджер, которая, со словами: «Джинни, у тебя же банальная депрессия!», схватила меня за руку, запихнула в камин и заставила меня вылететь в уютную гостиную их с Роном квартиры. Спустя несколько секунд появилась и сама нарушительница моего такого ужасного, но уже привычного расписания жизни.

— Неделю поживешь у нас! — решительно заявила Гермиона, усаживаясь на диван и обкладывая себя со всех сторон маленькими подушками.

Я несколько скованно присела рядом и, взяв одну подушку и крепко прижав её к груди, уверенно помотала головой:

— Нет, Гермиона, я не могу. То есть, спасибо вам и всё такое, но… Я вам мешаться буду, у вас же счастье.

Гермиона весело фыркнула (с Роном они живут вместе уже две недели, и с тех пор у неё постоянно хорошее настроение):

— Счастья у нас много, мы им поделиться хотим, — проговорила она, улыбаясь. — Я обещала Рону, что свожу его в магглский ресторан попробовать французскую кухню, сходим втроём!

Я всё ещё неуверенно мяла подушку.

— Джинни, — почти шёпотом начала Гермиона, придвинувшись ближе и проникновенно заглянув мне в глаза, — миссис Уизли поддержала эту идею, она уже просто не может смотреть на то, как её дочь с каждым днём все больше становится похожа на привидение. Пожалуйста, оставайся у нас. Будет весело и уютно, обещаю! И Рон хочет, мы помочь хотим.

Я догадывалась, что всем жутко надоела со своей любовной проблемой, и Гермиона говорила искренне, и Рон пару дней назад на что-то такое намекал, кажется…

— Ладно! — звонко заявила я. — Остаюсь! Но как только начну мешать - сразу отправляйте меня в Нору.

— Обязательно, — с улыбкой пообещала Гермиона, и я с легкостью улыбнулась ей в ответ.

 

* * *  
— Гарри, но так ведь нельзя! Она ждёт и мучается, и я не убил тебя ещё всего лишь потому, что Гермиона попросила подождать. — Рон нервно расхаживал по комнате и бросал на меня короткие осуждающие взгляды.

Все хотят, чтобы я поговорил с Джинни. Чтобы перестал мучить её ожиданием, чтобы либо уже, наконец, сказал ей, что люблю её, либо окончательно от неё отказался (и встретил бы тогда лёгкую и быструю смерть от палочки Рона. Рон же мой лучший друг, он же не будет убивать меня болезненно). Но дело в том, что я боюсь. Боюсь самого разговора, боюсь реакции Джинни. Нет, я знаю, что она меня любит, но когда я думаю о том, как сказать ей, что хочу жить с ней долго, счастливо и не расставаться, по возможности, вечность, в мою голову лезут предательские и пугающие мысли, начинающиеся с «А если...» и «А вдруг...». Я еще ни разу не признавался в любви, я не знаю, как сделать это правильно и красиво, и я вообще не уверен, что буду нужен Джинни вот такой вот... ну, весь такой вот Поттер.

— Гарри, Гермиона зачем-то хочет сводить меня в кинотеатр, пошли с нами? — в глазах Рона явно плясали озорные чёртики и на что-то намекали, но я так и не смог понять их смысла.

— Зачем вам я? Без меня, по-моему, будет в тысячу раз романтичнее.

— Ты же наш друг, — улыбнулся Рон. - Развеешься хоть.

— Верно. Хорошо, схожу с вами, буду рад.

 

* * *  
В три часа дня Гарри стоял у входа в кинотеатр "Принц Чарльз Синема" и всеми силами старался не мёрзнуть. Для седьмого августа погода явно была просто зимняя. При каждом выдохе из носа вылетало облачко пара. Прохожие, которых, по известным причинам, на улице было немного, кутались в плащи и куртки и спешили либо в тёплое кафе, где можно было согреть руки и внутренности горячим кофе, либо домой, где можно было согреть всё остальное.

Гарри покрепче замотал вокруг шеи потускневший от времени гриффиндорский шарф и, сжав руки в кулаки, спрятал их в карманы большой и теплой серой толстовки. Вдалеке Гарри видел сквозь запотевшие очки, как одна девушка тянет другую - рыжеволосую - за руку, а та как-то обречённо упирается пятками в мокрые плиты тротуара. Гарри прищурился. Чем ближе они подходили, тем сильнее Гарри хотелось убежать. Она... Джинни.

Гермиона улыбалась и крепко держала Джинни за руку. Видимо, подумалось Гарри, Джинни тоже хотела убежать.

— Гарри, — торжественно начала Гермиона, как только подошла к нему на слышимое расстояние. — Мы все вас с Джинни очень любим, и мы уже устали смотреть на то, как вы мучаетесь, но друг к другу не подходите. Настоящие гриффиндорцы с настоящей гриффиндорской гордостью.

Гермиона весело фыркнула и продолжила, чуть усмехаясь:

— И все мы приняли дружное коллективное решение покончить с вашими страданиями, — она выпустила руку Джинни, которая все это время молчаливо стояла как можно дальше от Гарри и как можно больше за Гермиониной спиной, и легонько подтолкнула её к нему поближе.

— Глупостей только не наделайте, — уже серьёзно и тихо произнесла Гермиона, направляясь к незаметному проулочку для аппарации.

Джинни упорно не смотрела на Гарри и теребила в руках край куртки. А Гарри смотрел: красивая. Какая же красивая. Ресницы длинные, тёмные, сама бледная, веснушек, кажется, больше, чем обычно, губы яркие и потрескавшиеся оттого, что она часто их прикусывает.

И Гарри очень многое хочет сказать, хочет извиниться, хочет взять Джинни за руку, хочет поцеловать, хочет сделать хоть что-нибудь и всё одновременно, но с губ срывается дрожащим голосом лишь одно:

— Я люблю тебя, Джинни.

Она поднимает взгляд, подходит ещё немного ближе. Смотрит как-то жутко серьезно, но и счастливо одновременно. И Гарри в кои-то веки не тупит, а знает, что именно нужно сделать — поцеловать. Он и целует, обнимает Джинни за талию, притягивает совсем близко и чтобы согреть её, и потому что так хочется. Джинни обнимает его за шею, холодными пальцами случайно проезжаясь ему по уху...

Когда она отстраняется, смотрит на него так, как ещё никто и никогда, Гарри снова хочет сказать, что любит её, но Джинни быстро берёт руки Гарри в свои, засовывает в карманы его толстовки и улыбается самой лучшей, самой счастливой, самой чистой улыбкой на свете. На Гарри накатывает волна вполне осознанной нежности, и он прислоняется лбом ко лбу Джинни, смотрит ей в глаза, читая всё, что она хочет ему сказать, и чувствуя себя самым счастливым на свете оттого, что он именно это и хочет услышать. Он знает — они проживут вместе самую счастливую вечность на свете.


End file.
